


Королева

by tata_red



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: Бамблбли и его игрушка.События после 3 фильма.





	Королева

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2011г на Юбилей сообщества tf-porn в diary.

Сэм ~~уронил~~ положил голову на руки. Пока его сломанная рука заживала, он предпочитал не делать резких движений, хоть кость почти срослась, но часто отзывалась глухой болью, если что-то задевалось загипсованной поверхностью.  
Он смотрел на балкон, заливаемый дождем, в тишине. Совсем один, в их с Карли квартире. Миниконы переселились на базу автоботов, Боунса Карли забрала с собой. Карли.. она вернулась на старую работу, и ей предложили стажировку в Англии.  
Юноша вспомнил вчерашнее утро. Карли быстро собирает вещи в чемодан, ночью у них было долгое прощание, и, естественно, она ничего не успела сделать из намеченного перед отъездом. "Карли..", начал он, и остановился. Он не мог, не мог ей всего рассказать. Слова застревали в горле. Как ей объяснить, что его машинка оказалась монстром, облаченным в невинную шкурку веселой пчелки? Как объяснить, почему он так часто молчал эти несколько месяцев? Она не поверит. Ему никто не поверит. Он прикусил губу, и взглянул на Карли. Она, слегка склонив голову к плечу, нежно улыбалась ему: "Сэм, но ведь я скоро вернусь! Я тоже буду очень скучать по тебе, и Боунс будет!" Она и сейчас не понимала его. Не видела, что у него творится глубоко внутри. Не только в душе, да.. Он обнял ее и поцеловал.  
Воспоминания переключились на сон. Он неосмотрительно заснул днем на диване, хотя с детства знал, что такие сны не приносили ни отдыха телу, ни свежесть мозгу. Подсознание вспомнило период, когда он был совершенно один, и частенько просматривал тонны порнухи, зачастую совершенно чернушной, и скомпоновало просмотренное в один гадкий сюжетец. Во сне он был сторонним наблюдателем в лаборатории, изучающей человеческое тело. Детское тело. Перед учеными на животе лежал мальчик. Он вырос в этой лаборатории в качестве подопытного материала, и привык ко всему, что с ним делают. У него не было ни малейших понятий, что жизнь могла сложиться по-другому. Сейчас текущим проектом ученый было "Эластичность тела, и ее пределы". Они растянули.. Сэм даже во сне не смог правильно назвать это действие.. задних проход мальчика до размеров футбольного мяча, не меньше. И сейчас хирургическим путем вшивали внутрь пружину, чтобы плоть могла стянуться обратно. Его мутило, но он как завороженный смотрел на все эти манипуляции. К горлу подкатывала тошнота. Потом один из ученых-врачей обернулся к нему, и поверх медицинской маски на него глянула небесно-голубая оптика. Сэм проснулся весь в поту, судорожно хватая воздух ртом, потом быстро бросился в туалет.

Снаружи за дверью раздались аккуратные тяжелые шаги, потом поскребывание. Сэм замер. Обычно для всех закрытая дверь, и отсутствие реакции на звонки означало, что либо хозяина квартиры нету дома, либо он не желает открывать. Но для Бамблби таких преград не существовало. Он точно знал, что Сэм дома, и его не устраивало, что он там так долго сидит.  
Механический смодулированный голос шептал снаружи: "Сэм.. Сэээээм...". Сэм буквально видел, как звуки просачивались под дверь и щупальцами ползли к нему. Щупальцы... Он вытер лоб. Потом нерешительно встал, и направился к двери. В его планы не входило, чтобы Би разнес ее на части. Кроме того, он решил поговорить с ним. Он его друг, хоть и.. Мда. И должен понять, что такое поведение недопустимо!

###

После третьего нашествия десептиконов, жизнь потихоньку начинала входить в свое русло. Работа на буднях, по выходным поездки в штаб автоботов, куда Сэму с Карли вход был теперь разрешен.  
Рэтчет, после 2х недельной работы над голосовым процессором Бамблби, добился некоторых результатов - робот был способен произносить половину слов. Новый процессор то ли не прижился, то ли дело было серьезнее, чем кажется, Сэм так и не разобрался. Оставшуюся половину слов автобот привычно произносил "подручными" средствами.  
В общем и целом все было хорошо, но Сэму не нравился Бамблби. Он стал каким-то задумчивым, и довольно часто стал пропадать в мире своих размышлений. Стало доходить до того, что Сэму приходилось сильно хлопать ладонью по крыше, чтобы Би обратил на него внимание и вообще подал признаки существования.

Бамблби и правда витал в мире грез, и грезы эти были далеки от радужных. Он учился быть хорошим воином, и искал записи со всех возможных видеокамер по городу, чтобы просмотреть и понять, что происходило в городе, пока автоботы боролись со злом. И на одной из камер секъюрити, направленной на подъездную дорожку, он и увидел это. Это перевернуло ему представления о людях. Провода и кабели автономным робо-организмам не были чужды, и Бамблби сразу вспомнил забытые в войне утехи. Саундвейв, десептикон и процессорная помеха автоботов, невольно (и посмертно) разбудил его воображение на тему взаимодействия кабелей и человека. После той сцены во дворе у Сэма, когда его родители чуть не обнаружили их, автоботов, Бамблби в свободное время начал искать в человеческой инфосети, что такое "мастурбировать". Результаты его удовлетворили - в чисто информационном качестве. Любопытство успокоилось, знаний о людях прибавилось. Он знал их чувствительные точки, и как доставить им удовольствие тоже знал.  
Если бы Бамблби обратился к людям с этим вопросом, ему бы разъяснили, что верить этим порно-роликам не стоит. Каких только там извращений не увидишь, а правды очень мало. Ну, для того кто "снизу", по крайней мере.  
Правда, в качестве его пассажира, Бамблби видел вовсе не Карли, а Сэма.

###

\- Послушай, Эппс, а что делать, если тебя постоянно имеет огромный робот?  
Эппс пару секунд озадаченно смотрел на Сэма, потом рассмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу:  
\- Парнишка, неужели тебе еще снятся эти ржавые десептиконы? Повоевал бы ты с мое, быстро перестал бы вздрагивать по ночам!  
И, не переставая радостно улыбаться, пошел куда-то вглубь базы.  
Сэм, сжав пальцы, смотрел ему вслед. Эппс его не понял. Все, никому больше он довериться не мог.  
Он добирался до базы сам, и теперь, выходя оттуда, в ступоре смотрел на желтый Камарро.  
Бамблби молча открыл дверь со стороны пассажира. Сэм так же молча пошел к нему. Все звуки, кроме его тяжелого дыханья и шороха шагов, будто исчезли. Он сел в машину, дверь захлопнулась, и камарро унесся в ночь.

###

Хороший жаркий день, и Сэм сидит в машине, обсуждая с Би проходящих в отдалении девушек. Они стоят в тихом районе, на обочине, в тени деревца. Вовсю работает кондиционер, и из динамиков Би тихо льется музыка. Сэм откинулся ни сидении, заложив руки за голову. Майка, поддернувшись вверх, слегка открывает живот.  
_The way I broke your heart very literally_  
_This ghost haunts me more than it should be_ *1  
"Отличный летний рок!", лениво думает Сэм.  
Что-то происходит около его ног, но он не обращает на это внимания. Мало ли что Би там делает.

Игнорировать щуп, крадущийся по ноге вверх, сложно. Сэм резко выпрямляет спину, и глядит вниз. Сердце пропустило удар, и Сэм судорожно втянул воздух. "Би..", - хриплым голосом сказал он, - "Би.. ты что.. ты что делаешь, а?.."  
_I want you, you don't want me_  
_My mistake for wasting yours and mine_  
_I want you, but will you stay_  
_With me today?_ *1  
отвечает песней Би, намеренно делая музыку погромче.  
Сэм безуспешно пытается убрать щуп с ноги.  
Стекла затемняются, и только магнитола освещает синим светом замкнутое пространство.

 _Never going to let you go, I want you all the time_  
_I gotta prove you can trust me_ *1

Сэм начинает паниковать. Он пытается открыть дверь - заперто. Он хочет переползти на соседнее сиденье, но спинка кресла возвращается в вертикальное положение, а ремень безопасности накрепко пристегивает Сэма. Второй щуп тоже обвивает ногу, и они аккуратно, но неумолимо разводят ноги Сэма в стороны, насколько это возможно в небольшом пространстве машины.  
Парень слегка истерично просит своего друга и защитника прекратить. На что получает в ответ бегущие слова по экрану магнитолы: "Успокойся, мне просто любопытно. Расслабься.. я всего-лишь посмотрю!"  
Но расслабиться Сэм не может, более того - его начинает бить мелкая дрожь.  
Щупы бесстрастно стягивают с него шорты, потом трусы. Сэм опускает взгляд вниз. Щупов намного больше, чем два! Он их не считает. Незачем. Остальные крадутся вверх по его ногам, прямо к съежившемуся органу. Касаются его. Сэм втягивает воздух. Холодный металл ощущается кожей слишком остро, как во время болезни - чувствительность усиливается в несколько раз, и любое прикосновение не в радость, особенно - холодное прикосновение. Щупы не сдаются, обвиваются вокруг члена, и скользят вверх-вниз. Сэм опирается затылком на подголовник кресла и закрывает глаза. Он бы заткнул уши, чтобы не слышать.. всех этих звуков. И отключил бы чувствительность, чтобы не возбуждаться от таких противоестественных прикосновений.  
Его дыхание учащается. Пульс стучит в висках. Тело Сэма напрягается, и он, сжав губы, кончает.  
Би включает какую-то радостную песню, но слов Сэм не разбирает.

Путь до дома Сэм помнил смутно. Он все время смотрел в окно, но как ехали - не вспомнит никогда. Как оказался в кровати, завернутый в одеяло, он тоже не помнит. Он помнит, что очнулся от того, что Карли приложила ко лбу прохладную ладонь, и быстро побежала на кухню. Потом были лекарства и прочая чепуха, в которую Сэм не верил, но покорно глотал. Восклицание Карли: "Да у тебя жар!", большими буквами мигает у него в голове. Он снова проваливается в сон, успев подумать, что произошедшее в машине - плод его горячечного бреда.

Он ничего не может с собой поделать, и несколько дней настороженно косится на Бамблби, избегая с ним разговаривать и вообще иметь какие-то общие дела.  
Потом успокаивается, решив, что не имеет права из-за своего испорченного воображения обижать друга, и жизнь снова входит в прежнее русло. И оба молчат про произошедший опыт.

***

Бамблби молчит не просто так, он боится спугнуть Сэма. Ведь ему понравилось, хоть он и скромничал! Бамблби любопытно, как будет реагировать Его любимый Сэм на последующие действия, к которым он хорошо, - о как хорошо! - подготовился.  
Если бы Бамблби был человеком, то он бы сейчас перечитывал свои краткие конспекты по мужской анатомии, и пересматривал видео-пособия по различным способам мужчину же удовлетворить.

Они едут с задания - очередная установка детектора энергона где-то на окраине города. Там, из-за недавней автокатастрофы, образовалось "слепое пятно". Сэм на самом деле мало чем помогает Бамблби, но они - команда! Сэм чувствует себя полезным, а Бамблби невероятно радостно наблюдать его рядом. "Он больше не косится на меня. Значит, хочет еще!", - делает вывод он.  
В видео-пособиях люди потом всегда хотят еще.  
У автоботов не было задания полностью изучить и понять людей. Никто не заставлял их читать исследования по психологии, и никто не пересказывал уже имеющиеся книги и учебники в сжатом виде.

***

Сэм настораживается, когда машина сворачивает куда-то в сторону от города. Он тревожно спрашивает Бамблби, не случилось ли чего. Вдруг детектор энергона уже сработал?!  
Бамблби молчит, а Сэм начинает нервничать. Почему то вспомнились его бредовые видения. Би останавливается, и затемняет стекла. Во рту у Сэма мгновенно пересыхает. Он сильно щипает себя за руку.

***

Я сейчас думаю только об одном - как бы не сойти с ума.  
Тот сон - он вовсе не был сном.. все происходило на самом деле. И сейчас, когда синий свет магнитолы неярко освещает мои дрожащие руки, Я снова начинаю умолять Би перестать. Мой голос звучит резко и пронзительно, я его почти не узнаю. Би словно не слышит, его щупальца, или что это, снова движутся вверх по моим ногам, но не так робко как в прошлый раз, а более уверенно. Ремень безопасности снова обвивает меня, а его оставшийся кончик кокетливо приподнимает мою футболку. Общими усилиями эти гибкие щупальца снимают с меня одежду. Я начинаю дрожать, и система охлаждения переключается на систему обогрева. И то хорошо - дрожь проходит, и я немного успокаиваюсь. В чем-то прикосновения этих отростков даже приятны..  
Не успел я додумать свою мысль, как ноги снова были насильно разведены в стороны. Я загасил нотку протеста, и съехал на сиденье пониже, что дало возможность еще чуть-чуть расставить ноги. Я говорю нотке протеста, что решил приспособиться к ситуации, и решительно затыкаю ее тоненький голосок. Пожалуй, я смогу найти во всем этом приятное. Это же мой Би, что он сделает мне плохого?  
Я нерешительно постанываю. Салон наполняется тихим механизированным голосом: "Сэм.. Сэээм.." Он почти шипит, и звучит это.. возбуждающе.  
Ровно до тех пор, пока щупальца Би не добираются до ануса. Возбуждение резко пропадает, я застываю, забывая выдохнуть. Он ведь не собирается?..  
Маленькое в общем и большое конкретно для меня извивающееся щупальце грубо входит внутрь. Остальные не прекращают стимулировать мой член, но бесполезно. Я даже внутренне сжался, и расслабляться пока не намерен. Мне больно и опять страшно.

***

Бамблби почти уверен, что старается недостаточно. Вот и возросший было энтузиазм Сэма опять угас. Автобот двигает выпущенными кабелями поактивнее, что снаружи, что внутри. Сэм запрокидывает голову и кричит. Бамблби вытаскивает щупик из Сэма, и выпускает из конца этого щупика маленькие усики-манипуляторы. Они могут быть острыми, но Бамблби на первых порах предпочитает сделать их округлыми. Он шевелит ими у Сэма между ног, периодически захватывая нежную кожу. Его Сэм снова начинает возбуждаться. Би усиливает старания щупалец, и добавляет немного смазки для лучшего скольжения. Сэм протяжно выдыхает, и эякулирует. Бамблби доволен, он вполне познал, что такое "мастурбировать" на практике, и довел своего партнера до оффлайна.. или как у белковых это называется - оргазма. Правда, офлайн у них, если и есть, очень кратковременный, меньше, чем у них самих - Би даже не замечает, когда Сэм выпадает в оффлайн, и снова возвращается онлайн. Но ничего. У него впереди еще много времени это исследовать.. Би втягивает щупики и регулирует климат-контроль на нечто среднее между охлаждением и обогревом.

***

Я медленно натягиваю на себя одежду, стараясь не морщиться. Дьявол.. это было больно.. Особенно, когда он выпрыснул какую-то жидкость. Ощущения, наверное, будто я натер себе член красным чилийским перцем - жгучие, очень. Сначала будто холодно, потом резко жарко. Пожалуй, от этого я и кончил. Мда. Я вытаскиваю из кармана джинс чистый носовой платок, и аккуратно вытираю с себя эту жидкость (впрочем, свою тоже). Щипать стало меньше, но все-равно - неприятно. Да и <i>там </i>\- очень болит. Когда я услышал звук выдвигаемых лезвий, я чуть не умер. Хорошо, что он догадался сделать их тупыми. Но все-равно царапинки должны были остаться. Хотя, судя по реакции тела, иногда эти движения очень даже.. радовали.

Но всю дорогу до дома я думаю об одном - как не сойти с ума.

***

Сэм выходит из душа, и спускается в гараж к Бамблби. У него в голове витают смутные мысли, что Би его разыгрывает, что-то вроде. Не может же он на полном серьезе его так мучить! Ну, это же Би. Его друг и защитник.

***

Друг и защитник удивленно смотрит на него ясной оптикой, и произносит: "Но, Сэм, почему ты так говоришь? Вроде мы уже негласно разобрались, что к чему, и тебе пора перестать стесняться самого себя! Я тебя люблю, ты меня любишь, давай не будем переставать любить друг друга вместе! Кроме того, - в голосе появилась механическая шкодливость, - я видел, тебе понравилось." Он тыкает в него пальцем и умильно поднимает к оптике подлинзовые щитки. Уж его-то не проведешь! Он, конечно, не думал, что Его Сэм такой застенчивый. Он поможет ему раскрыть себя. О да, поможет!

***

Сэм чувствует себя морально опустошенным. Би, он не понимает его! Почему? Что случилось? Сэм боится начать объяснения заново. Он чувствует, что последствия могут быть далеки от желаемых. Натужно улыбается и, пытаясь вести себя естественно, быстро уходит обратно в квартиру.  
Когда Карли тоже выходит из душа, она застает удивительную картину: Сэм готовит ужин! Карли растроганна и нежно целует его. Сэм отвечает на поцелуй.. и забытый ужин всю ночь стоит на плите.  
Когда на следующий вечер она опять видит Сэма на кухне, то удивляется - довольно редко он проводит несколько дней подряд в качестве шеф-повара! Однако, скоро привыкает к этому зрелищу, да и готовит Сэм неплохо! Разве что устает за готовкой, и после ужина сразу же ложится спать. Все время читает поваренную книгу, и мало с ней, Карли, разговаривает. Но Карли не жалуется, ведь новое хобби Сэма так прекрасно!

***

Моя ежедневная мантра - Н-С-У. Энэсу. Не Сходи с Ума. Я твержу ее утром. Я твержу ее на работе. Я твержу ее дома. Я твержу ее в перерывах между "следи за температурой плиты", "не пересоли мясо", "пора доставать рыбу из духовки" и прочими. Как ни странно, кулинария позволяет хоть ненадолго, но забыть о творящемся кошмаре. Я сосредотачиваюсь на таких простых с виду, но иногда сложных вещах, и с головой погружаюсь в мир вкусных запахов и вкусового наслаждения. Которые день ото дня блекнут для меня.  
Я купил себе много закрытой одежды, мотивируя это тем, что я привык к теплу на кухне, и вне нее мне теперь холодно. И пижаму закрытую купил, и поменьше секса - я "очень устаю". Впрочем, эта отговорка недалека от действительности - сексуальная жизнь у меня теперь перенасыщенная. Я иногда стараюсь порадовать Карли, но только ночью и под одеялом, пытаясь не показывать, как же мне больно. Слава небесам, что она не видит мои синяки (ремням безопасности иногда приходится скрутить меня посильней, чтобы не вырывался) и царапины (он все-таки заострил эти захваты на щупиках), и продольные следы на ногах - от тех щупов, что держат мои ноги разведенными; иногда они забываются, и сжимают сильней, чем надо).

***

Моя боязнь, оказывается, имеет две формы: боязнь деятельная, и боязнь скрытная. С первой формой я продолжаю активно бороться - ибо она призывает все-таки вдолбить в эту воистину железную голову, что мне не нравится. Я больше не хочу!  
А со второй формой я пытаюсь по возможности избегать Бамблби, что не получается. Он караулит меня везде! На работе. Около дома.  
А однажды он вместо того, чтобы привычно повернуть на авеню, ведущую к нам с Карли в разрушающееся изнутри гнездышко, он поехал за город. Опять.. Я нервно сглотнул. Пожалуй, снова грядет что-то "изысканное".

***

Камарро сворачивает с асфальтированной дороги, и, проехав около полутора километров вглубь поля, останавливается. Из машины выходит человек, а сам камарро с металлическими щелчками и лязгом вырастает в робота.

***

Сэм пятится. На секунду прикидывает, смог бы сбежать от Бамблби? Если петлять, то может и не поймает.. а там шоссе - остановит машину, и попросит увезти подальше. А потом что?.. Сэм с тоской понимает, что дальше - ничего. Бамблби в любом случае его догонит. И все начнется заново.

***

Би садится перед Своим Сэмом на корточки, и радостно говорит, что желает сделать ему подарок. "В честь чего подарок?", - слегка хрипловатым голосом спрашиват Сэм. "Ну как же! Каждый раз, когда мы с тобой наедине, это праздник! Сегодня - пятидесятая годовщина!"  
Пятидесятая.. значит, уже чуть больше полутора месяцев он в плену у своего "друга и защитника". Даже не в плену - в сексуальном рабстве. И это он считает праздником?.. Но Сэм не хочет раздражать автобота, и растягивает непослушные губы в улыбку. Он старается не думать о "подарке", учитывая, что они далековато от города, в поле, и одни..  
Бамблби протягивает к нему руку, и из ладони выстраливают знакомые щупики, и уже привычными движениями обвивают Сэма за руки и за ноги, вздергивая в воздух.  
Срываемая одежда летит на землю, и щупальца осторожно укладывают Сэма на нее. "Но мне же холодно!", - возмущается Сэм. "Шшш.. я не дам тебе замерзнуть..."  
Тихий звук трансформации. Сэм приподнимает голову, и видит крупный фаллос желтого цвета с двумя продольными черными полосками. С фаллоса капает прозрачная густая субстанция. Юноша догадывается, что это, и она пугает его сильней, чем большая "игрушка". Закричать он не успевает, потому что из внешнего радио Бамблби доносится радостная песенка с обилием любовных признаний. Сэм застывает. Он не верит своим ушам. Неужели такая она - "неземная" любовь?  
К анальному отверстию прикасается подарок Бамблби, и знакомая жгучая обжигающая волна накрывает когда-то нежные кожные покровы Сэма. Он извивается, но противостоять нажиму не может, и фаллос начинает медленно входить в него. Волна прокатывается по стенкам кишечника и доходит, кажется, до самого мозга. Сэм не может разобрать - кричит он или нет, в уши без остановок льются любовные песни, перемежающиеся с механическими постанываниями и рокотом мотора Бамблби. Щупальца трудятся над членом Сэма, и он понимает, что просто обязан кончить, иначе этот ад внутри него никогда не кончится. Он пытается вызвать в памяти картинки из мужских журналов, представляет обнаженную Микаэллу, Карли - в ход идет все, что может его возбудить. Сэм закрывает глаза, хватается руками за траву, выдирая ее с корнем, и кричит, кричит. Горло надсадно болит, все тело болит.

***

Бамблби доволен своим подарком. Так долго Его Сэм никогда не наслаждался! А как он кричал! Громче, чем когда-либо! Бамблби счастлив. Он думает, что бы еще "подарить" Сэму.

***

Сэм, еле передвигая ноги, заходит домой. Уже глубокая ночь, и он старается передвигаться как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить Карли. По счастью, ему это удается, и он плетется в душ. Смыть, скорее смыть с себя эту жгучую дрянь, пот, землю, кровь. Ноги у него дрожат. Он, подавляя тошноту от страха, берет зеркало и смотри в себя, больше всего боясь, что тело не смогло выдержать таких размеров, и.. Об этом "и" Сэм запрещает себе думать.  
Он не может удержать облегченного стона, когда убеждается, что все в порядке. По крайней мере внешне. С минуту обдумав идею о промывании, он решает не откладывать ее - внутри неимоверно жжет. Как это делать, Сэм не знает, необходимых приборов у них дома нет.

Приноровив шланг, Сэм получает долгожданный результат - жжение постепенно исчезает.  
Спустя два часа после прихода домой, он ложится в кровать, и мгновенно засыпает, не забыв, однако, по уши завернуться в одеяло.

***

Страх захватил меня целиком. Я становлюсь нервным. У меня, кажется, начинает развиваться паранойя. Я выбросил все свои вещи желтого или черного цветов. Я постоянно оглядываюсь. Резкий звук легко может меня напугать. Я уже не знаю, что говорить на работе, и Карли. Маме с папой я радостно вру, что все в порядке и жизнь бьет ключем. Ага. Ключом. Меня по голове. А иногда и в другие места..  
Сегодня я решил сказаться больным, и отпроситься с работы. Мне просто необходимо было срочно остаться одному. Начальник разрешил, и я, чуть ли не крадучись, иду по коридору в сторону черного выхода, где постоянно толкутся рабочие. Выхожу, на каждом шаге осматриваюсь, стараясь не вертеть головой в разные стороны и не привлекать тем самым внимания. С каждым шагом надежда добраться до дома одному крепнет. Так, метр за метром, я преодолеваю расстояние до дома, и поднимаюсь в квартиру. Пустую квартиру! Ни внутри, ни в гараже никого нет! Я почувствовал такое сильное облегчение, что, сев на диван, уткнулся ладонями в лицо, и рассмеялся. Смех перешел в истеричный, с пронзительными нотками. А потом в слезы. Я расшвыривал вокруг все, до чего мог дотянуться. Я кричал, и плакал.  
Истерика вымотала меня всего. Я сидел на диване и тупо смотрел в одну точку. Наверное, даже раскачивался, как делают душевнобольные. Еще неделя такой жизни, и меня тоже можно будет к ним причислить.  
Постепено все мысли исчезают, в голове остается блаженная пустота. Вокруг - почти незаметное шуршание тишины.

Как гром в тропиках - рев мотора. Я узнаю этот мотор из сотни тысяч. Я сжимаю пальцы.

***

Утром Бамблби высказывает мне свое негодование и волнение - как же так, ушел, и без него! А вдруг со мной могло что-то случиться?!  
Уже. Самая большая неприятность в моей жизни уже произошла.

Через день я узнаю отвратительную новость - Карли уходит на ночь к подружкам. Я старательно улыбаюсь и искренне говорю, что буду скучать без нее! Умалчиваю, что мне будет очень страшно.  
Прозак, кажется, не слишком то справляется со своими обязанностями. Я бы увеличил дозу, но и тут мне страшно. Однако, день проходит спокойно - я просто сижу на диване, и смотрю во включенный экран телевизора, изображая заинтересованность (это на случай, если Бамблби прицепил на потолок мини видео-камеру).  
Кажется, я так и заснул на диване под бормотание ведущего. А вот пробуждение было не из приятных. Рядом со мной сидел Бамблби, и смотрел на меня. Черт его знает, как он пробрался ко мне без шума - думаю, я бы услышал такую громадину!  
Я буквально свалился с дивана и бросился на балкон. Там была пожарная лестница, и я покарабкался наверх. Идет дождь, и мои руки немного скользят, но я стараюсь быть цепким и внимательным, страх буквально подталкивает меня все выше и выше.

***

Бамблби выезжает из гаража на улицу, и абсолютно беззвучно переходит в режим робо-мода. Звукопоглотители, налаженные Рэтчетом, очень хороши для разведчика.  
Он мгновенно находит Своего Сэма в переплетении лестниц. Бамблби корит себя за то, что напугал его во сне. Он слышал, что напуганные таким образом люди, могут делать безрассудные вещи. Бамблби протягивает ладонь по направлению к Сэму, и оттуда "выстреливают" щупальца. Они достают Сэма, когда тот не вовремя решил перегнуться через перила и посмотреть вниз. Обвив его, они тянут свою добычу вниз. Бамблби подставляет ладонь, и хруст..

***

..и хруст я не услышал, а почувствовал. От боли перед глазами заплясали разноцветные круги. Потом боль вроде бы утихла, и я чувствовал ее - очень отдаленно. Я краем сознания осознавал, что лежу на сидении машины. Рука болит, перед глазами все еще темно и пятна. Мочки ушей похолодели, затылок и ступни - тоже. Нет никаких сил пошевелиться, и я с большим трудом чувствую свое тело. Пульс, вроде, бьется редко и слабо. Я смотрю в пролетающие мимо дома, смазывающиеся в одну пеструю ленту. Я боюсь. Боюсь, что на этом моя жизнь может закончиться..

***

Бамблби, чувствуя себя очень виноватым (ведь он сломал Своего Сэма!), привозит его в штаб, к Рэтчету. Он знает только одного доктора, к которому может обратиться. Рэтчет удивленно смотрит на Сэма, а потом переводит гневный взгляд на Бамблби. Бамблби в свое оправдание бессвязно лепечет что-то про пожар и что в попытке спасти Сэма он подставил руку и Сэм очень сильно о нее ударился опожалуйстаРэтчетспасиего!  
Терять Сэма не хочется, и Бамблби впервые за долгое время впадает в панику. Он знает, что врать нехорошо.. но он слишком напуган, чтобы говорить правду. Эппс вызывает белкового военного доктора, и тот закатывает руку Сэма в странный белый кокон.

***

Сэм просыпается. Вокруг все как всегда - уютная кровать, любимая Карли рядом.. он тянется к ней, и морщится от резкой боли. У него загипсована рука! Вот это сюрприз.. как так получилось? Он ищет не объяснений, а объятий Карли. Как же он по ней соскучился!  
Жаль, что он не помнит события последних двух месяцев. Но Карли ему расскажет, обязательно! Она обещала - после прихода с работы.

***

Карли с порога огорчила его новостью - оказывается, Би отправили на двухнедельное задание, даже не дав попрощаться со своим белковым другом. Сэм искренне грустит. Ему будет не хватать своего защитника!

***

_спустя две недели_

Рука постепенно заживает, и Сэм наловчился включать ее в процесс готовки. У него и правда хорошо получается. Он ждет Карли с работы, та вот-вот придет. Почувствовав за спиной движение воздуха, Сэм оборачивается, радостно улыбаясь. И застывает. Холодная голубая оптика. Большие пальцы. Желтый с черным.......  
Он шарахается в сторону. Кухонная утварь с грохотом летит на пол, но Сэм не обращает на нее внимания. Он неотрывно следит за своим "другом и защитником". За бездушным исследователем.  
Ребенком, который искренне любит насекомых, и с таким же искренним любопытством отрывает им ножки.  
Сэм запинается о ножку стула и падает на пол. Возвращающаяся память облегчения не приносит, и Сэм хрипит от ужаса, неловко пытаясь уползти от своего мучителя. Боль в руке больше не важна. Важно только - уйти. Любой ценой уйти.

***

Бамблби поднимает ладони в мирном жесте, и успокаивающе свистит. Он многословно извиняется, он говорит про процессорный вирус, и что Рэтчет уже вылечил его. Он обещает, что такого больше не повторится.  
Сэм, забившись в угол, в ужасе смотрит на него.  
Бамблби уходит ни с чем.

Почти неделя проходит тихо мирно, и Сэм успокаивается. Безупречное поведение Бамблби убеждает его, что и правда имел дело процессорный сбой, и все наконец-то наладилось, кошмар закончился, и воссияло солнце.  
Доктор тоже радует прогнозами - рука заживает полным ходом, и Сэм, вслух радуясь, едет домой.

***

Дома куча дел, и последнее, что осталось сделать на сегодня - это полить цветы.  
Вдруг я на что-то наступаю, а другое что-то ласково взбирается вверх по штанине. Я застываю. Страх. Страх ледяной коркой ползет по телу. Я снова боюсь - боюсь взглянуть вниз, потому что я знаю, что там увижу.  
Лейка летит на пол из ослабевших пальцев. Я оборачиваюсь. Довольная небесно-голубая оптика, и очередная мелодия

 _I don't need anything_  
_But you with me_  
_'Cause in your company_  
_I feel happy, oh so happy and complete_ *2

"Это праздник, когда ты рядом, Сэм!"

 _So won't you be my honey bee?_  
_Giving me kisses all the time_  
_Be mine, be my Valentine_ *2

________  
*1 - The Used - With Me Tonight  
*2 - Kina Grannis - Valentine

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ему это нравилось. Вызывало отвращение и нравилось. Он запутался. Липкая паутина омерзения, презрения к самому себе, ненависть к Бамблби и полная душевная инертность составляли темную гамму его существования.  
Единственное, на что он смог уговорить Бамблби - путем долгих переговоров и истерик - не оставлять синяков, и вообще каких-либо повреждений. Он цитировал ему выдержки из книг светил от медицины. И Бамблби поверил. Сэм редко читал, и был очень благодарен светилам, что написали такие книги.  
Точный диагноз синдрома двойного существования он не знал, и знать не хотел. Два партнера - Карли и Бамблби. партнера. Он усилиями мысли вызывал в себе образ прежнего Сэма, и вел себя с Карли, как ее парень. Возможно, будущий муж. Возможно, будущий отец ее детей. И совершенно не знал, как прекратить унижения второго Сэма. Потому что ему это отчасти нравилось. Нравился этот странный секс - за гранью грязи и падения. Водоворот упадка и разврата. Хуже чем порок. Полное наслаждение.  
Он часто выпадал из времени. Вот он сидел и смолтрел тв-передачу, а вот вместо передачи идет "белый шум", и на часах 4 часа ночи.

Недавно зажившая рука болела. Дождь. Сырость. Говорят, повторно сломанные кости очень чувствительно реагируют на такие вещи.  
Он сидел на поваленном дереве и смотрел на закат. Позади стояла его машина. Гладкая гоночная машинка, единственное существо, оставшееся с ним.

После того, как в Би ударила молния, ему сорвало процессор, и он изнасиловал своего подопечного. Нет, он и раньше не особо заручался его согласием, но сейчас..  
Порванные внутренности. Кома. Черные и белые коридоры наркоза.  
Рэтчет принудительно ударил Бамблби станнером, и они как-то проникли в воспоминания его процессора, транслировавшиеся на экране. Карли досидела до конца. Сильно сжав руки. Впившись ногтями в ладони. Бледная. Она поняла - наконец поняла, что было определяющими в поведении Сэма последний год. И не смогла с этим смириться - под действием наркоза Сэм потом рассказал ей много подробностей - всю изнанку его двуличной души.  
Она ушла от него.  
Автоботы изгнали Бамблби. Они собирались отправить его прочь с Земли, но Бамблби похитил бессознательного Сэма, и, угрожая замучить его до смерти, скрылся с пленником. Больше они его не трогали. Невинная смерть вызывала у них больше ужаса, чем невинные мучения.

Солнце встает и садится. Небесное полотно крутится вокруг земли. Бамблби крутится вокруг Сэма, а тот, согласно его указаниям, послушно садится и встает. Так стало, и так будет.


End file.
